Discusiones inacabadas
by Aokimari
Summary: …Sam cerró los ojos mientras la lengua de su hermano se deslizaba garganta abajo, recreándose en cada pequeña cicatriz que encontraba a su paso. Apretaba la arrugada camiseta de Dean entre sus puños cerrados... Spoiler 4x18. Regalo para Lupus errabunda.


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes ni la historia en la que se basa la siguiente historia me pertenece a mí, sino a la CW y sus abogados.

**_Discusiones inacabadas (o porque hay que borrar el historial de navegación)_**

_...Sam cerró los ojos mientras la lengua de su hermano se deslizaba garganta abajo, recreándose en cada pequeña cicatriz que encontraba a su paso. Apretaba la arrugada camiseta de Dean entre sus puños cerrados, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de la manos, aferrándose a su espalda para no caer. Las piernas ya no le sostenían. Pensó que el mundo podría acabarse en ese mismo instante y él moriría feliz, aprisionado entre la pared y el cuerpo de su hermano, con la mano de Dean en sus calzoncillos y su boca mordiendo su hombro..._

-¿Sam? Sam, ¿estás bien?

Asustado por la inesperada intromisión, levantó la vista del portátil, encontrándose frente a frente con la divertida mirada de su hermano que lo observaba desde la entrada con una media sonrisa pintada en la boca.

-Oh, ya volviste. ¿Trajiste mi ensalada o tengo que comer hamburguesa otra vez? -preguntó inocentemente mientras cerraba el navegador de Internet.

-¿Viendo porno otra vez, hermanito? -se burló el rubio.

Ignorándole, Sam se levantó y se dirigió al baño. No estaba de humor para aguantar las repetitivas bromas de su hermano. Ni siquiera le apetecía demasiado tenerlo delante. Dean, por su parte, sabía que esas páginas que estaba viendo su hermano le proporcionaría provisiones suficientes para ganar cuanta guerra de bromas estallase en el coche durante los próximos cien kilómetros, por lo que fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Vigilando la puerta tras la que se había escondido su hermano, se acercó al ordenador y comenzó a pulsar páginas al azar del historial de navegación. Respiró hondo antes de empezar a leer, preparandose para leer cualquier parafilia posible (no era ningún secreto que la vida sexual de Sam no había sido muy "normal" los últimos cinco años). Comenzó a leer párrafos por encima y, cuando quiso volver a atrás, descubrió que las imágenes se habían gravado demasiado en su mente como para poder borrarlas. Intentó decir algo, pedir una explicación, pero fue incapaz.

-¡SAM! -bramó dejando el ordenador sobre la cama con cuidado.

Sentado sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, se forzó a respirar lo más tranquilamente que podía. Lo único que les faltaba ahora era ESO. Por si tuviera pocos problemas, en la oscuridad de su mente, con cada latido, su imaginación le daba forma y vida a esas pocas palabras.

Asustado por el grito de su hermano, Sam salió corriendo del baño con las manos mojadas goteando sobre el suelo y preguntándose que demonios les tenía que ocurrir ahora. Castiel les había asegurado que, después de que la guerra terminase, no tendrían que preocuparse de más problemas sobrenaturales que los habituales pero, desde que eran niños, estos les acechaban más que al resto de cazadores. Y no veía porque, un Apocalipsis más o menos, tenía que cambiar eso.

En cuanto entró en la habitación, Dean abrió los ojos deliberadamente despacio, clavando la mirada en él. Apretaba y aflojaba la camisa con la mano derecha, conteniendo cualquier impulso de golpear algo que pudiera adueñarse de él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir? -estaba usando el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando eran niños y tenía que reprenderle por alguna trastada. El tono de _como quiero que veas que soy una persona razonable, no te gritaré ni te castigaré hasta que te hayas explicado_, el tono que más miedo podía dar en la persona de Dean Winchester.

-¿Y bien qué? -contestó malhumorado-. Me has asustado, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó mientras, inconscientemente, dirigía su mirada del ordenador, ahora abierto, a Dean y de Dean al ordenador.

-Estabas leyendo otra de esas historias, ¿verdad? ¡Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado, tío!

Incomodo y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Dean se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, nervioso, mientras gesticulaba histérico con las manos que parecía que de repente le molestaban.

-¿Has estado mirando mi ordenador? ¡Creí que ya habíamos hablado lo de los problemas de confianza!

-No, Sam no. No me vengas con ese rollo de que no tengo fe en ti y todo eso. ¡Si estoy dejando que vuelvas a ir de caza solo es porque confío en que no te volverás a convertir en una copia de Darth Vader! Pero esto es... ¡es diferente! ¡Joder, Sam! ¡Ya lo habíamos hablado!

-No Dean. TÚ lo hablaste, como siempre. A mí no me dejaste decir nada.

-Okay, vale. Opinas que soy un capullo cuando discutimos, de acuerdo. Con eso puedo vivir. Pero... ¡joder, tío! ¿Porno gay? ¿Porno gay? -repitió con incredulidad-. ¿SOBRE NOSOTROS? Tío, ¡qué somos hermanos! ¡Qué...! ¡Qué no es natural!

-Hay gente que se pasa horas haciendo esto... y hay algunos muy buenos. El tema es lo de menos.

-¿De verdad me estás diciendo que hay porno-gay-incestuoso sobre nosotros BUENO?

-Pues sí. Tienen mucha imaginación y... además, siempre mandó yo - la mandíbula de Dean se desencajó mientras lo miraba. Paralizado en medio de la habitación, se quedó mirando a su hermano con la boca formando una perfecta o. Sam juraría que se había quedado más blanco de lo que habitualmente era y que, sin esforzarse demasiado, cualquiera podría oír el chirrido que producían los engranajes del cerebro de su hermano intentando volver a funcioonar.

Incapaz de formular cualquier contestación, concluyó al cabo de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos:

-Se acabó. Voy a quemar tu ordenador.

Con paso decidido, Dean se acercó hasta la cama y cogió el ordenador con intención de dirigirse al aparcamiento. Con un par de zancadas, Sam se interpuso rápidamente entre él y la puerta.

-No vas a quemar mi ordenador, Dean.

-O sí, sí lo voy a hacer. Se acabó el porno-gay-incestuoso para ti. Hazte un favor. Mira un poco de porno normal... o, mejor, descansa del porno una temporadita. Lee un maldito libro... o haz cualquier otra cosa.

-Dean... devuélveme mi ordenador -gruñó Sam echándole la mano al ordenador, pero previendo la reacción de su hermano, Dean lo apartó de su alcance. Deletreó la palabra "No" en silencio, retándole.

Como si volvieran a ser niños, Sam, molesto, volvió a repetir el gesto y Dean a apartar nuevamente el ordenador de su alcance. El pequeño dio un paso hacia él y el mayor se mantuvo clavado en el sitio con el ordenador escondido tras su espalda, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Voy a quemarlo, Sammy -respondió y una pequeña sonrisa se adueñó de su cara-. Te guste o no -Sam sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia su hermano y, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre él.

Cayeron sobre una de las camas y durante un segundo lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del portátil al golpear contra el suelo. Sam intentó levantarse para comprobar los daños pero las piernas de Dean, enrolladas en torno a las suyas, se lo impidieron. Riéndose, intentó librarse de la atadura corporal de su hermano, arrastrándose hacia el lateral de la cama pero las manos de su hermano lo sujetaron por las caderas tirando de él hacia atrás.

La risa grave y escandalosa de Dean llenó la habitación cuando su hermano, harto de ser él la víctima, contraatacó metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta para hacerle cosquillas. Tumbados de lado como estaban, sin más puntos de apoyos que los brazos que, ahora sujetaban y ahora apartaban, el torso de su hermano, fue demasiado sencillo para Sam tumbar a Dean y quedarse sobre él.

Sentado sobre sus caderas y con la respiración entrecortada, alzó los brazos hacia el techo en señal de victoria, al igual que hacía cuando eran pequeños y Dean le dejaba ganar.

-¡Gané!

-¡Qué te crees tú eso! -protestó entre risas el mayor atacándolo por sorpresa y logrando invertir las posiciones.

La vieja y maltrecha cama de motel, que a duras penas conseguía sostener el peso de uno de sus inquilinos, cedió bajo el peso de la pelea y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Tumbados sobre el colchón, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de controlar el ataque de risa que les sacudió desde dentro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reían como niños que parecían haber olvidado como se hacía, que no se comportaban como hermanos que siempre pensaron que no podrían volver a hacerlo. Y, joder, se sentía tan condenadamente bien...

Dean se incorporó un poco, sin terminar de levantarse del pecho de su hermano, lo justo como para poder mirarle a los ojos. Con un asomo de felicidad, Sam pudo comprobar que los irises verdes brillaban por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, de verdadera alegría, sin preocupaciones.

Inconscientemente y sin saber que hacían, acercaron sus bocas hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Simplemente se dejaron llevar por un impulso magnético que quién sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba cobrando fuerza en su interior. Cerraron los ojos, olvidando todo lo que una vez les habían enseñado, todo lo que sabían, para disfrutar el momento.

Si no fuera por la barba de dos días que llevaba su hermano y por el olor del desodorante masculino, Dean podría jurar que besar a un chico no resulta tan diferente de besar a una chica. Al fin y al cabo, los labios de Sam eran suaves y cálidos y, cuando los mordía, le recorría exactamente el mismo temblor que recorría a las chicas.

Si no reparaba en la aspereza de las manos que le sujetaban contra el colchón ni en el peso de su cuerpo, Sam podría olvidarse de que era a su hermano a quien besaba. Pero no con Dean, no cuando su hermano apretaba sus muñecas con fuerza, clavándole las uñas, impidiéndole moverse mientras devoraba su boca, ahora mordiendo, ahora chupando.

Dean, el conquistador, el guapo, había besado a muchísimas chicas y hasta entonces, creía conocer todos los sabores a los que podían saber los labios. Pero los de Sam eran diferentes. Sabían a perdición y resignación, a polvo del camino, a cansancio y heridas en el alma. Sabían a segundas oportunidades bien aprovechadas, a amores e ilusiones inocentes, a engaño y mentiras y, muy en el fondo, a redención y perdón.

Sam, el rebelde, el listo, había besado a menos chicas pero de todas ellas había aprendido a conseguir lo que quería con un par de simples miradas y una sonrisa a tiempo. Y él, a quien cualquier detalle nuevo le picaba la curiosidad, que quería dominar cualquier situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos, no pensaba quedarse atrás. Echó la cabeza hacia delante, devolviendo el beso, mordiendo cada vez que Dean se alejaba demasiado, con violencia y fuerza, llenándose la boca del sabor de su hermano -a cervezas de madrugada y whiskys baratos, a sexo prohibido en el asiento de atrás, a risas y miradas de cansancio.

Con los ojos cerrados, sin ver, tan solo palpando con la lengua, Sam sabía perfectamente que era Dean, el mismo Dean que lo había criado, él que estaba encima suyo. Lo sabía por el olor porque Dean olía a cuero viejo y colonia barata, a whisky y carretera. Olía a peligro y polvos rápidos en el asiento de atrás.

Confundido, Dean se separó rompiendo el beso y miró a su hermano. No sabía que demonios era lo que les acababa de pasar ni que sentía al respecto, si debía salir corriendo o golpear a Sam por seguirle.

Desde debajo suya, Sam le devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillantes y Dean no supo identificar el significado.

-¿Ves? Esto es wincest. Aunque no sé que le ven de divertido.

-Me da igual -rió Dean, más relajado, pasandose la lengua por los heridos labios-. Sigo pensando en quemar tu ordenador.

Sam rió mientras volvía a capturar los labios de su hermano con su boca, apretando su cuerpo contra el propio. Los remordimientos, las preguntas y los incómodos silencios ya vendrían después.

Ahora, aún quedaba demasiada noche por delante.

**FIN**

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para Lupus_errabunda.

¿Qué me dices? ¿Enciendes la mecha?


End file.
